1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with robust stiffener in which a newly designed cover is provided so as to ensure efficient heat dissipation for a central process unit (CPU) mounted thereon during servicing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 show an electrical connector comprising an insulative housing (not shown). The insulative housing has a top surface for receiving an electronic package 2′. A metallic reinforcing plate 3′ is surrounding the insulative housing. A cover 4′ is pivotally mounted on a first end of the stiffener 3′. The cover 4′ can be pivotally rotated between a closed position in which the CPU package is pressed to in close contact with the contacts of the socket, and an opened position in which the CPU socket can be removed therefrom. A lever 5′ is pivotally mounted on a second end of the metallic reinforcing plate 3′. The lever 5′ has a locking portion 51′ for locking the cover 4′ in the closed position.
The cover 4′ of the above-described electrical connector is detailedly described as follows. The cover 4′ has a rectangular shape and formed by stamping and bending from a metal sheet. The cover 4′ has an opening at a center thereof and with a front end and a rear end. Between the front end and rear end, the cover 4′ is bent downward to form a pair of sidewalls for pressing the electronic package 2′ assembled within the electrical connector.
In general, a top surface of the cover 4′ is lower than a top surface of the electronic package 2′ such that a heatsink can be closely in contact with an upper surface of the CPU to keep a robust heat dissipation. However, bending down of the sidewalls to form pressing portions 45′ will cause opposite ends of the sidewalls project upwardly thereby creating an uneven surface. Thus, the cover 4′ will prevent the heat sink device (not shown) from in close contact with the top surface L′ of the electronic package 2′ and result in a poor heat dissipating for the heat sink device. Therefore, the cover must be well controlled so that the opposite ends of the sidewalls are lower than the top surface L′ of the electronic package 2′.